Irrational Law
by BitchinBasterd
Summary: A 16 year old theatre girl needs protection from a gunman and the FBI has 24 year old Spencer Reid fill that job. But will their illegal love keep them from each other? I suck at summaries...Rated for language and possible love scenes.
1. Eyes Like Fire

When the FBI got to the school, it was already in full lockdown. This was the fifth school the gunman hit in two months, and within these two months, eight students were shot by this madman. The police who were already on the scene informed Hotch that the gunman had taken the school theatre and he had at least 30 people in there with him; mostly students. The team swiftly made their way down the halls, trying to find the small theatre. The school was under construction and there were so many detours that getting lost was easy to do. The youngest team member, Dr. Spencer Reid, had a fire in his eyes. Since he was the youngest, he felt more connected to these kids.

He could feel their fear and he felt so angry at the gunman. When the team got to the doors of the theatre, they could already hear the gunman shouting orders at them.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone up against the stage! NOW! Except for you, girl! Get over here!" Outside the doors, the team could hear the girl's nervous breathing and her feet shuffling over to the gunman. "What's your name kid?" She refused to answer. He just slapped her and asked again.

"I'm Stephanie." She started tearing up a little.

"Got a last name? How about a middle name?" He pointed the gun to her lowered head.

"Stephanie Elizabeth Chung. I'm a junior here." After a few seconds of silence, they heard Stephanie yelp in pain. "Let go of me! Let the fuck go! Stop pulling my hair!" The gunman just laughed and the team heard a sickening crack. The man pistol whipped her in the face. Morgan lost it then. He and Reid bust in the double doors and pointed their guns.

"DROP IT NOW!" Morgan shouted at the man but to no avail. The man just stared blankly at Morgan and just started snickering.

"Not a chance." The gunman then pointed his gun at the Stephanie's head again.

"Oh fucking hell…" She started to cry and plead. "Oh God. Please don't. I didn't do shit to you or anyone. Please let me go." The man just pulled her hair harder and pressed the gun barrel harder onto her cheek. The fire in Reid's eyes flared up even more. He had to do something…just say or do anything.

"She's right," Reid began, "she didn't do anything to you or anyone. There's no reason to kill her or anyone here. Just let her go and we'll get you some help." The man just stared at Reid, but he slowly drew the gun away from Stephanie's face and threw her down on the ground along with the ski mask he was wearing. He didn't have to worry about the other kids seeing his face since his back was turned to them. She fell on her knees, looked at his face, and quickly scrambled away toward Reid and Morgan for protection. Just as Morgan closed in on the man and tried to arrest him, the man threw the gun at Morgan's face and, as it hit him in the jaw, bolted his way out of the green room door; the only room that had an exit to an ally. He got away and to make matters worse, he knew Stephanie's name. She saw his face and he could come back for her, to kill her.


	2. Profiling the Firecracker

The lockdown was over and hundreds of terrified parents rushed to pick up their scared children. While the students went home to be comforted by their parents, Stephanie went to the police station with Reid, Morgan, and Hotch. Hotch sent Reid to talk to her, to try and get her background and see how safe she was at home with her brothers, while her Brother, Eli, rushed into the station, talking a mile a minute and demanding to know everything. While Hotch and Morgan were filling him in on what happened and attempting to calm him down, she and Reid were in the interview room and she was slightly confused and nervous. Before Reid asked her anything, he just looked at her. Not in a scary way just like he should; profiling her even before she talks.

He saw that she had short black hair, bangs, glasses, tan skin, and brown eyes. According to the records that Garcia sent over, she was half Honduran, a quarter Chinese, and a quarter Japanese. Her face wasn't anything special. A baby face and absolutely no makeup at all. It looked like she wore a clueless look on her face all the time. She wore a theatre jacket with her school and nickname on it. She wasn't really big on "looking good." He clothes were old and faded but it didn't seem like she cared. She wasn't exactly a skinny girl. She had curves which explained the non-skinny theory. In other words; she knows she's not perfect in her looks but she doesn't really care. _'Guess you really have to have the skill of not caring when you live so close to L.A'._ Reid decided to break the silence.

"So, Stephanie, tell me about your parents." Reid already knew everything about her thanks to Garcia, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Well, I don't have any. I have six older brothers and that's all I need."

"What happened to your parents?" Reid was very persistent with this. He was most likely going to have to stay with her 24/7 for her protection from that psycho.

"My parents died in a bank robbery. I was seven and I didn't know what really happened. I didn't really wanna know. All I knew was that my parents were gone and all I had left were my brothers. My oldest brother, Eli, was 18 so he could fully provide for me and my five other brothers however he could. My other brothers, Aiden and Rick, helped out too. Then Eli joined the Army. He came back a few years ago. We're living a pretty decent life now." Reid kept observing her as she talked. She wasn't sad. More like indifferent. She didn't see her parents death as an excuse to be sad, depressed, or to receive any sort of charity. She was a hard worker and a born leader but shy when it comes to large groups.

"Okay. I think I've heard enough about your family. Let me hear about you. What you do at school…y'know all of that good stuff." She just stared at him, with that clueless face. '_Knew it. That face is just a mask for when she's just not interested…or when she really is clueless.' _

"Why are you asking me all of these questions? You're FBI right? Aren't you people supposed to know everything?" She said all of this with just a hint of poison in her voice. Reid looked at her with a surprised face. He didn't anticipate this response from someone who just had a gun put to their face.

'_Well. I sure didn't count on talking to a bipolar firecracker. Better make the best of this.' _Reid just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. Here's the thing, Steph. I'm going to call you Steph since it seems like you're already comfortable with me since you're sort of mouthing off." She just smiled. _'That's one big smile. It's astonishing that she got comfortable with me so quick.' _Reid just smiled back. "So as I was saying. Just tell me about you. I'm asking this because we need to just make sure who is going to be staying with you as your protection due to the fact that the gunman may come after you." Her eyes widened and a look of fright appeared on her face. Reid quickly tried to reassure her. "But we'll catch him. And he will not harm you in anyway. I promise. I'm sorry I scared you." She took a deep breath and smiled again.

"It's fine…I know you didn't mean it. You were just stating facts. It's fine." She just kept smiling at Reid. "So I guess I'll just spill everything. Is there any particular place you want me to start?"

"Start with your age then just build your way up." As Reid explained this, she took another deep breath.

"Okay. So I'm 16 years old. My birthday's on December 26th. I used to think that was so cool until I realized that people jipped me out of my presents; they thought they could go for a 2-fer deal and just combine my birthday with Christmas. Cheap bastards…" Reid chuckled and laughed too. "Hey, you know that kids are pretty damn greedy when it comes to Christmas and their birthday."

"I kind of know…" Reid just motioned for her to go on. _'And she swears like a sailor. I guess I can add tomboy to her profile.' _"Random question," Reid began, "You're a tomboy aren't you?" She raised her eyes in surprise.

"I would've thought that was obvious by the way I dressed and acted. But yes, I am a tomboy." Reid just nodded and motioned again for her to go on. "So I'm really into theatre. I'm in the advanced class. I love to sing, I'm okay at it I guess. I really suck at dancing. Never ask to see me dance. It's like watching a tap dancer get shot." Reid couldn't help but laugh at that one. "You seem to have a dark sense of humor, Spencer."

"I didn't tell you my name." He told her with slight worry.

"You didn't need to. Your ID is sitting, open, on the table. Just thought I'd let you know that." Reid quickly snapped up his ID badge up from the table and put it in his pocket. "I guess I'll just keep going…I love comics. I read Watchmen so many times, I almost memorized it. I especially love manga. Naruto, Bleach, and Death Note are my favorites." Reid's eyes lit up at the mention of comics.

"You like comics?" He smiled a bit and chuckled.

"HELL YES. If comics didn't exist, I'd have straight A's and be a valedictorian. Comics are my life. My uncle John introduced me to them when I was little. My first real comic I read was Watchmen. Then I got into the Japanese stuff." As she was rambling on about comics, Reid couldn't help but stare in awe.

'_Wow. A girl that actually likes comics.' _Reid couldn't believe it. "Let me stop you for ten seconds. I want to ask you a question." Stephanie looked up at him, a bit frightened. "Do you like Star Trek?" Stephanie almost fell out of her chair.

"I FREAKING LOVE STAR TREK!" She then went on the ramble about how great it was and whenever she watched it as a kid, she'd recite the WHOLE opening and mimic Spock's hand signs. "Did you see the new J.J. Abrams version? IT. WAS. AWESOME. I literally geeked out when I saw Leonard Nimoy!" Reid's jaw almost hit the floor. Normally, whenever he mentioned Star Trek to anybody, they'd run the other way. But Stephanie…she got so happy. Like a kid in a candy store. Or in his case, a Trekkie at comic con.

'_This girl…we have more in common than I thought.' _Then the door swung open and there stood Hotchner and, being the killjoy he is sometimes, stopped their ramble about sci-fi awesomeness.

"Reid. I assigned you to profile this girl, not to entertain." Hotch had a cold look on his face. Stephanie looked at her feet and Reid apologized with a sheepish grin on his face. "Besides, I think it's time for her to go home and I think that since you didn't give anyone else a chance to talk to her, you are in charge of her protection." As soon as Hotchner finished his sentence, Stephanie looked up and her eyes and face lit up.

"You mean Spencer is going to stay at my house? YES! More talking about Star Trek and a genius person to help me with my homework!" Reid's face turned red as he saw Hotch grin.

'_Well, she's sixteen. I guess that's all the worries she can have at this point. But she should be at least a bit worried about that man going after her. I guess that falls into 'not caring'.' _As Hotch and Stephanie were calling her oldest brother into the room to tell about her new protector, Reid was still stuck in his thoughts. _'God, she's so lucky. High school was crap for me and it seems so easy for her. I guess times change even in a small period.' _Reid was yanked out of his thoughts when Stephanie called out his name.

"Spence! My brother would like to talk to you." Stephanie pointed behind her to the big, muscular, tan man in the Army uniform with a straight, cold look on his face. "Good luck! I'll see you in a few minutes, okay? Be nice, Eli!" She smiled and walked out the door, leaving Eli and Spencer there alone.


	3. Brother Knows Best

Eli and Spencer stood in the interrogation room. Eli was glaring at him coldly and Spencer was trying to avoid eye contact.

"So Mr. Chung—"

"Sit." Spencer quickly sat down and stared at the table. "So, you're getting along quite well with my sister." Eli took a seat himself across the table from Reid and stared at him. He was less cold this time but still very stern.

"Uh…y-yes. I'm getting along quite well with Stephanie. She's a nice girl. H-honest, straight forward, and just a firecracker." Spencer tried to smile at Eli but he stopped and cleared his throat when Eli's eyes went cold again. "Forgive me for saying this, but she recovered fairly quickly form that shooting. Usually people who go through that need therapy for months after. When I was talking to her, it felt like it never happened and I was talking to her. Do you know why that is?" Eli raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"She's always been like that. She's always so quick to bounce back on her feet. Mom and dad's death probably triggered that in her. I wish my brothers and I could be like that too." As Eli spoke, Spencer saw a slight smile break out on Eli's face. He could tell he thought highly of his sister. She was pretty amazing from what he could tell.

"Um if I may speak, Sir, your sister never finished telling me about herself. In order to watch over her in case of that gunman, I need to know what she's capable of, her fears, her likes, her dislikes, and if she's really gullible or not…not to say that she is." Spencer quickly added the last part when Eli shot him a look. "Could you tell me, please?" Eli smirked and shook his head.

"Stephanie is capable of taking care of herself. She was seven years old when she earned her black belt in tae kwon do. She's a natural leader. She's been the president of her school's GSA since her sophomore year. She's not afraid to speak her mind and that gets her into trouble sometimes. She really loves theatre and being in the spotlight. She's pretty good too and I'm not just saying that because I'm her brother. She's genuinely good. She loves to sing as well. She's really damn funny and she loves to laugh. She has an unhealthy obsession with South Park, Star Trek, and Tim Burton and Quentin Tarantino movies. Her cooking is phenomenal. It's the only thing that's really keeping the family from starving to death…it reminds us of mom." Eli then fell silent. Spencer decided to step in.

"Does she have any unusual quirks?" Eli looked at him weird but decided to go along with it.

"She twirls her hair when she tries to fall asleep, she gets horrible stomachaches when she gets scared or nervous, and she has selective hearing. I cannot get her to pay attention to something she isn't interested in for the life of me!" Eli just shook his head and fell silent again. And he chimed in once again. "Y'know, ever since our parents died she's been more independent and outgoing. She used to be sheltered and really shy. I mean, some of her teachers thought she was mute when she first went to school. In a strange way, I think the death of our parents was the best thing that could've happened to her."

"What is she scared of?" After Spencer said that, he wished he had worded that differently. _'That sounded so creepy.'_

"Uh...is this really necessary? I mean, I'm in the Army. I can take care of my own sister." Spencer sighed and started to explain.

"I know very well that you are capable of taking care of your own sister. But this is just part of protocol. We have to do this. The reason being that when she goes back to school and you're not there to protect her when he comes back. Who's going to be there to protect her? Not you. That's why she'll never leave my sight. I assure you. I take care of her when she's out of the house and we can both watch over her when he's back at home." This sounded pretty reasonable to Eli but he was still pretty skeptical about it and Reid could see that. "Look. I've haven't been an agent for long but, I can tell you I've seen some pretty bad stuff. I've seen the most tough, respected cops get killed by some awful unsub. And the same could happen to you if you're not careful. I don't think that Stephanie needs her older brother, that's been like a father to her all these years, to die because he was too proud to accept some help." Eli started hard at Reid. He knew Reid was right, but he didn't want to believe it. Finally he gave in.

"Fine. You can be Stephanie's bodyguard or protector or whatever the hell you wanna call yourself. Just know this. If you fail and she gets one scratch on her head, you will be in for a world of pain." Reid just smiled, swallowed his fear, and decided to continue with the profiling.

"Um…I'm sorry to bring this up again but, what are your sister's fears?" Eli just sighed and hung his head while he started listing off a few things.

"She's afraid of spiders. Deathly afraid. She's afraid of the dark and of the deep ocean. Heights scare her too. And the very idea of ghosts creep her out as well." Reid's eyes widened at the mention of all of those fears.

_'So I'm basically dealing with a smart-mouthed teenage girl who cusses, likes sci-fi, and is scared at the mere mention of arachnids? This is going to be a very long case.' _Reid was shook from his thoughts by a sharp rap at the door. Hotch and Stephanie were staring into the window and waiting. Hotch looked very impatient, but no one could really tell. That was just his natural face. Stephanie on the other hand was waving to Spencer and her brother. They could tell she wanted to go home. Spencer timidly waved back and Eli just smiled.

"Well, I guess we should be taking her home now, shouldn't we, Dr. Reid? Don't ask how I know. I just do…that and your badge just fell out of your pocket. You need to be more careful with that thing." Spencer looked at the floor and saw that Eli was right. His badge was sprawled out on the floor. Flustered, he quickly bent down and snatched up his badge. Eli smirked and started to walk out the door. "Hey! Are you coming or what?" Reid just looked up from the ground.

"Um…go on ahead. I'll be a few seconds." Eli shrugged and headed out the door. Spencer quickly took out a notebook and started writing, right there on the floor. _'November 1, 2010. Today marks the first day that I am to oversee the protection of Stephanie E. Chung after she was threatened by the school shooter. I have talked to her and her oldest brother Eli and I have gotten a lot of necessary information from him. Tonight, I will be staying at their house where I will watch over Stephanie. Tomorrow, I will most likely go to the school again with her and have her come back to the station to give a sketch of the shooter. Hopefully this case will go smoothly and I hope that Eli and her other brothers will come to trust me in due time. I know that Stephanie trusts me completely. And that's a good thing. The closer I am to her, the better I can protect her.' _He finished writing and hopped up onto his feet and ran out the door to join up with Stephanie, Hotch, and Eli in the font lobby.

"Hey, Spence! Are you ready?" Stephanie had such a bright smile on her face when she talked to him. He's never been looked at like that by a girl in a long time. The last time was with that bartender when he worked the last case a few months back. He shook himself out of his thoughts and smile back at her.

"Sure. I'm ready. Lead the way." Stephanie kept on smiling and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the lobby doors toward Eli's dark blue pickup truck. While Spencer was being dragged by an energetic teenager, Eli was catching a few last words with Hotch.

"So, what's the kid's record? Is it clean? Has he had any…unprofessional relationships with some of the victims?" Hotch sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Yes. He has. Lila Archer. You know her. She's that actress. They had a thing going on for a bit." Eli's mouth hung open a little bit.

"Wow. I never expected that form a person like him." Hotch smirked a little when he heard this.

"To be honest, no one did." Eli just scoffed and turned to see Spencer and Stephanie loading up the truck with Spencer's notes and bags. "Now if you'll excuse me, the rest of the team has a flight to catch. Reid will be staying here by himself to oversee the girl. We have more cases to solve and this will take a long time. I'll have Penelope Garcia check in every day and a member of the team fly out once a week to see what progress Reid has made in the case. Good luck to you and your family, Mr. Chung." And with that, Hotch turned and walked into another room where his team was waiting to go back to Quantico.


End file.
